


Could the Danganronpa THH cast be revived?

by Gracefall



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracefall/pseuds/Gracefall
Summary: This is just a small theory regarding the deceased of DR1.I have nowhere else to post this so I'm posting it here.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Could the Danganronpa THH cast be revived?

Hello there everyone reading this!

This is a theory I have surrounding Danganronpa 1 that contains spoilers for both Danganronpa 1 and Danganronpa 2.

Onto the theory!

Could the deceased of the Danganronpa 1 cast be brought back to life?

I know what you're probably thinking. How?!

First, I should probably clarify. I'm not talking about the actual Danganronpa 1 cast, I'm talking about AI versions of them. 

If my understanding of the thing with AI Junko is accurate, then it should be possible, no?

For those who need a refresher:   
"Upon finding out that they are in a program and that all of the students are merely artificially constructed avatars, Hajime is then contacted by Makoto Naegi, the protagonist from the first game and now a member of the Future Foundation. He warns Hajime that **an artificial intelligence copy of Junko Enoshima, based on the "Alter Ego" AI from Trigger Happy Havoc, has hijacked their program, and is trying to manipulate events so that once the surviving students "graduate", she can possess the bodies of the deceased students, which are still intact in the real world. Alter Ego Junko's ultimate plan is to download herself into every person on the planet.** Makoto tells Hajime that if the class votes not to graduate, it will allow him to reset the system and purge Alter Ego Junko. However, that also means that the student avatars will be deleted, along with all of the memories they gained while in the simulation." -Wikipedia  
The important part of that is highlighted.

What this means is, in the danganronpa universe, it is theoretically possible to bring back anybody who has died so long as there is an existing AI version of them.

And what does the Danganronpa 1 cast have? I wonder...

Ai versions maybe? Or at least a singular AI, which can flawlessly mimic them?

I know, that's a bit of a stretch, but I would think that if Alter Ego could mimic Mondo flawlessly, they could likely do the same with the whole cast.

If Alter Ego Junko exists, they could probably make Alter Egos for everyone else easily by just taking a copy of Alter Ego and altering it so that it has the memories (or at least some of the memories) of the one who the Alter Ego would be for.

Now, about the bodies. We know that they were all preserved, right? I'm pretty sure that Hope's Peak's electricity was never shut off, just its air purifier, and if that's the case the bodies should still be intact, with some exceptions. 

Now, I know that their bodies all died, but for those whose body, for one reason or another, cannot be restored to good enough condition they could live again (such as Mondo), they could just making robot bodies.

I'm not even kidding. That could probably work, considering that they have Souda, who is most likely able to make robots (or at least their bodies). They would also likely have the Future Foundation's resources at hand as well. 

  
Now, there's one more thing I'd like to mention. 

Mukuro.

Mukuro might or might not be able to be replicated by Alter Ego. 

She might, because Alter Ego existed before the killing game started, last I checked, so maybe she does. There isn't any evidence to say she does or doesn't that I am aware of, unfortunately. 

  
In conclusion, I think the deceased of Danganronpa 1 are theoretically revivable, with the possible exception of Mukuro.

So... yeah. Do you guys believe this theory? Let me know what you think about it in the comments!


End file.
